


The Scam of Love

by namjoonslube



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boku No Pico, Epistolary, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Scamming, if it doesnt fully post im deleting, taeten - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoonslube/pseuds/namjoonslube
Summary: taeten scam au





	

@taetaescam: 

For Sale: Pico and Tamotsu action figures, impeccable state, only 50000₩ each. 

@tenoutoften: I'm in. I'll pay 70000₩ for both

@taetaescam: 90000₩

@tenoutoften: 75000₩

@taetaescam: original limited version, no less than 85000₩

@tenoutoften: 80000₩ u capitalist scum

@taetaescam: ummm?? no??

@tenoutoften: 82500₩ 

@taetaescam: deal

*

 _I am truly the God of Scam,_ Taeyong thought to himself, as he waited for the guy to PM him the details. 

He really was. Taeyong was the master of scamming. As far as he can remember, he's always been selling faulty action figures to unsuspecting, naive children. This time, it was no different. Pico's hand was missing, so was Tamotsu's head. _Poor tenoutoften,_  he chuckled. 

*

@tenoutoften: hey bro

@taetaescam: yo, where r we meeting

@tenoutoften: idk

@tenoutoften: i just moved here

@taetaescam: where from

@tenoutoften: bangkok 

@taetaescam: u from thailand?????

@tenoutoften: yup

@tenoutoften: why?

@taetaescam: ur korean is vv good 

@tenoutoften: thats racist dude

@taetaescam: no

@taetaescam: i didnt mean it that way

@taetaescam: im sorry

@tenoutoften: chill bro im just kidding 

@tenoutoften: thanks i guess

@taetaescam: so u like boku no pico

@tenoutoften: yeah

@tenoutoften: u do too 

@taetaescam: i did

@taetaescam: now its like meh

@tenoutoften: oh

@tenoutoften: youre a fake

@taetaescam: eXCUSEME

@taetaescam: IHAVENG SPENT TWOFULL WEEKS NONATOP WATCHINGG THIS THING TO BE CALLED A FAKE BY SOME RANDOM GUY

@taetaescam: IM OFFENDDED 

@tenoutoften: nonatop 

@taetaescam: stop 

@tenoutoften: watchingg 

@taetaescam: shut up

@tenoutoften: offendded 

@taetaescam: ihu 

@tenoutoften: lol 

@tenoutoften: u cant h8 me u dont even kno my name

@taetaescam: whats ur name then

@tenoutoften: itd take u like 2 years to pronounce it correctly

@tenoutoften: just call me ten, most ppl do

@taetaescam: im not most ppl

@tenoutoften: how romantic

@tenoutoften: im chittaphon 

@tenoutoften: Leechaiyapornkul

@tenoutoften: but call me ten

@taetaescam: wow 

@taetaescam: its so long

@tenoutoften: thats what he said

@taetaescam: she

@tenoutoften: he 

@tenoutoften: im gay

@taetaescam: same bro

@tenoutoften: lol

@tenoutoften: thats gay bro 

@taetaescam: wtf 

@tenoutoften: lol

@taetaescam: well

@taetaescam: im taeyong 

@tenoutoften: like that dude from Big Bang?

@taetaescam: no

@taetaescam: he's taeyAng

@tenoutoften: ang 

@tenoutoften: aang 

@tenoutoften: avatar the last airbender 

@taetaescam: ur trash

@tenoutoften: your more trash

@taetaescam: youRE

@tenoutoften: shit

@taetaescam: hehe

@taetaescam: so where do u live

@tenoutoften: Seoul

@taetaescam: no u idiot 

@taetaescam: which district do u live in 

@taetaescam: i kno u live in seoul, I posted it in the seoul thread

@tenoutoften: oh right

@tenoutoften: apgujeong 

@taetaescam: wow

@taetaescam: fancy

@taetaescam: do u kno where galleria is 

@tenoutoften: i googled it 

@tenoutoften: we can meet there 

@taetaescam: when?

@tenoutoften: weekend? Idk 

@taetaescam: saturday ok?

@tenoutoften: yeah, what time tho

@taetaescam: 3 ok with u? 

@tenoutoften: sure 

@taetaescam: seeya 

@tenoutoften: bye ^^

*

Ten is cute. Taeyong is fucked. 

And gay.

*

"Scamming never felt so wrong," Taeyong sighed, sipping his americano. 

"Jesus, stop whining," his friend, Johnny, said. "If you don't want to scam him, then don't."

"It's too late..."

"It's never too late to love," Mark said solemnly, as the other two burst out laughing. 

"This was lamer than Taeyong's gay ass crush on some random guy on the Internet," Johnny laughed and then winced, as Taeyong punched his arm. 

"Shut up, you dickhead. But yeah, bro, it was lame as fuck."

"Says the guy who calls himself the 'God of Scam'."

"You all suck, I swear to God," Taeyong huffed in annoyance. 

"You should cut down on your coffee. Too much caffeine makes you aggressive towards us, your innocent friends," Mark said, patting Taeyong's shoulder. 

Taeyong wasn't really listening to what Mark and Johnny were saying anymore. He was too busy praying for Ten to be an ugly ass weeb with a unibrow. 

*

Ten was not an ugly ass weeb with a unibrow. Far from that actually. He was the utter definition of cute. Cute hair, cute eyes, cute smile, cute clothes, cute everything. 

 _Fuck this shit,_ Taeyong thought, as he saw Ten wave excitedly in his direction. 

"Hi~!" Ten greeted him and Taeyong was stunned, because _wow, even his bloody voice is all rainbows and sunshine._

"Hi," he replied, his voice cracking a little bit. "How are you?"

"Good, you?"

"Fine."

"That's great! Ok, so here's the cash," he said, as he handed Taeyong a pink envelope. Even his envelopes were endearing. 

"Here you go," he said, taking out the boxes from his rucksack carefully. 

"Okay, so I gotta go now, nice to have met you, bye~" Ten shouted as he dashed out of the coffee shop. 

 _Weird,_ Taeyong thought as he opened the envelope. 

"Fuck this shit," he mattered, as he realized what was inside. 

*

@taetaescam: U 

@taetaescam: THIS IS MONOPOLY MONEY

@taetaescam: U SCAMMED ME 

@tenoutoften: WHO SCAMMED WHO?

@tenoutoften: LAST TIME I CHECKED "IMPECCABLE" DOESNT MEAN "MISSING LIMBS"

@tenoutoften: wow ur username is taetaeSCAM why did I actually trust u 

@taetaescam: STILL

@taetaescam: U GAVE ME FAKE MONEY

@taetaescam: WHY DID I TRYST /U/

@tenoutoften: tryst 

@tenoutoften: lol

@taetaescam: so we basically

@taetaescam: tried to scam each other?

@tenoutoften: so it seems

@taetaescam: wow

@taetaescam: i have a scamming rival

@tenoutoften: beware 

@tenoutoften: im the king of scam

@taetaescam: why be a king 

@taetaescam: when u can be a god

@tenoutoften: did u just quote eminem

@taetaescam: 

@tenoutoften: wow 

@tenoutoften: ily

@taetaescam: u love me even tho i scammed 

@taetaescam: does it mean 

@taetaescam: that u love the way i lie?

@tenoutoften: ur puns r stupid

@tenoutoften: lets date

@taetaescam: cool

@taetaescam: we can be scammers in love

@tenoutoften: like bonnie and clyde 

@taetaescam: bonnie and clyde - dean 

@tenoutoften: u can stop now 

@taetaescam: but u rite we should date 

@taetaescam: we could go on scam dates and scam ppl together 

@tenoutoften: 

@tenoutoften: u r hot btw

@taetaescam: thx

@taetaescam: ur rly cute, like ur face is so cute and aesthetically pleasing 

@tenoutoften: thats gay bro

[user @taetaescam has blocked @tenoutoften]

*

Taeyong lay down on his bed, with a smile on his face. It's funny, really. How he tried scamming Ten, but in the end, he got the biggest scam of all. 

 _The scam of love,_ he thought. He then proceeded to squeal into his pillow because _oh fuck he's actually going on a date with Ten._

_*_

@taetaescam: i forgot

@tenoutoften: what 

@taetaescam: to ask u 

@tenoutoften: what???

@taetaescam: whats ur 

@taetaescam: chittaPHONE number ;^)

[user @tenoutoften has blocked @taetaescam]

**Author's Note:**

> im legit posting it for the third time coz ao3 is cutting offf most of it i hate this site yell at me on [twitter dot cum](https://twitter.com/pantwinks)


End file.
